Liquor and A Mic
by EvilTwinSie
Summary: Ever wonder what would have happened during Bella's Bachelorette party? well here's a little one shot/Songfic about what i think would have happened. Human and Vamps. Rated T for Alchol a little and slight language Warning:CornySongs Fisrt one Shot!


**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight because SM had the dream before I could. Now that's a dream come true. Corny jokes I know it's a trademark.**

**Bella: Why are you writing this?**

**Me: Because I'm bored and I made my best friend is mad at me.**

**Warning: This is a one shot and shall remain a one shot unless like a jillion (50ish) people like it and say they want the prelude to this! I am super sorry MissRisa!**

I had seen Jessica intoxicated numerous times. I knew vampires couldn't get drunk but those two they were the perfect actors. This was something I never thought I would see. If you would have told me three weeks ago when I let Alice plan this Bachelorette party that _this _would happen I would have been like never in a million years! If that's the case I'm officially million and eighteen years old. Okay I have never known Jessica my closest human friend to ever touch a drink in her life so when her fubar**(A/N: for those of you who don't know that stands for Fucked up beyond any recognition ;) )** body stole the mic from the DJ and started talking her slurred shout out and then ran towards the bar.

"Bella…I knew you were o-d-diff..urent from day one…and I…Angela Web-eb-eb-ber and I just have to say that you and Eddie Bear are…the yummiest couple ever…I could just eat him up you scored on that one Bella he is fiiiiiiiiiine! I mean like drop your skirt hot."

By this time not only was I chasing her but so was the smashed Jessica, a wasted Rebecca tanned even more from the Hawaiian sun, a sober Rachel who really wanted my Lemon Drop ,and Kim who wasn't drinking since she was nowhere near legal age.

But none of us, Alice and Rose were just watching from the bar laughing, could stop her from running on stage and start singing.

"_Thank you for being a friend_

_Traveled down the road and back again_

_Your heart is true you're a pal and a confidant_

_I'm not ashamed to say_

_I hope it always will stay this way_

_My hat is off, won't you stand up and take a bow_

_And if you threw a party_

_Invited everyone you knew_

_You would see, the biggest gift would be from me_

_And the card attached would say,_

_Thank you for being a friend_

_Thank you for being a friend_

_Thank you for being a friend_

_Thank you for being a friend"_

Now all of my human friends started singing the ridiculous song.

"_If it's a car you lack_

_I'd surely buy you a Cadillac_

_Whatever you need, anytime of the day or night_

_I'm not ashamed to say_

_I hope it always will stay this way_

_My hat is off, won't you stand up and take a bow_

_And when we both get older_

_With walking canes and hair of gray_

_Have no fear, even though it's hard to hear_

_I will stand real close and say,_

_Thank you for being a friend"_

Now Alice was singing it.

"_(I want to thank you)_

_Thank you for being a friend_

_(I want to thank you)_

_Thank you for being a friend_

_(I want to thank you)_

_Thank you for being a friend_

_(I want to thank you)_

_Let me tell you bout a friend_

_(I want to thank you)_

_Thank you for being a friend_

_(I want to thank you)_

_Thank you for being a friend_

_(I want to thank you)_

_Thank you for being a friend_

_And when we die and float away_

_Into the night, the Milky Way_

_You'll hear me call, as we ascend_

_I'll see you there, then once again_

_Thank you for being a..."_

Only Rosalie and I noticed how Alice didn't sing that part of the song. I suddenly became very sad knowing that most of these girls I would never see again. In a few weeks I would be a vampire and spend eternity with my angel Edward. There was no doubt in my mind that's what I wanted but I would miss my human friends dearly. I was soon filled with great appreciation towards Alice and Rose for planning this for me I needed it. I smiled and listened as my friends sung there insane song.

"_Ba ba ba ba ba ba_

_Thank you for being a friend_

_(I want to thank you)_

_Thank you for being a friend_

_(I want to thank you)_

_Thank you for being a friend_

_(I want to thank you)_

_Thank you for being a friend_

_Whoa, tell you about a friend_

_(Thank you right now, for being a friend)_

_Thank you for being a friend_

_(I wanna tell you right now, and tell you again)_

_Thank you for being a friend_

_(I wanna thank you, thank you, for being a friend)_

_Thank you for being a friend"_

Angela had came and stood right in front of me with the last chorus. Now everyone was looking at me and I felt very self conscious about the outfit Alice had picked out for me. I gave Angie a huge hug and stole the mic from her at the end of the song. I gave it back to the DJ with Angie on my tail. I did ask him to play a certain song for me, hey it was my party, and everyone started dancing again when they heard If You Seek Amy by Britney! It was a fun night for anyone in short skirts and high heels.

**(So tell me what you guys think! Criticism won't hurt my feelings (that bad.) Tell me what you liked what you didn't like. Tell me if I should write more one shots like this one or not. This was my first one shot and my first sort of Songfic! I'm really sorry MissRisa and I wrote this just for you!!! P.S. fans I only know if you like it if you tell me. I will give you a chocolate chip if you do! LYG! ) **


End file.
